


From Portland to Orlando

by Michelle112012



Category: USWNT - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 12:07:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5090123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michelle112012/pseuds/Michelle112012
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tobin gets in a fight about the trade to Orlando with Alex<br/>-------------------------------------------<br/>This is my first fanfic so let me know what you guys think and don't  be too harsh!</p>
            </blockquote>





	From Portland to Orlando

Alex comes into her and Tobin's hotel room and sees a fuming Tobin. Alex knows why "how could you lex how could you do this why would you leave Portland and a team that loves you for a new team why" "Tobin calm down you know why I never see Serv anymore it's just too hard" "you knew that would happen you knew it, we are pros it's what we do" after Tobin said that she just had to leave she was so mad. She could not believe Alex was leaving, she had gone so many years with out serv by her side and they still lasted she just could not understand why Alex would risk it all. Tobin went to Lauren's room and Lauren knew something was up a-rod was supposed to be there but she went to get coffee so Lauren sat Tobin down and asked what happened. "Lauren she is leaving she is going I know she is married but we have something we had to have something and she is leaving me for him when I'm always there for her I can't......I can't loose her she doesn't even know how I feel." "Tobin calm down talk to her remember the day she got married you felt like the world was ending you guys will get passed this but if it hurts you this much you need to tell her." "You know I can't you know what could happen" they both suddenly hear a knock on the door "use your key" Lauren screams thinking it was A-rod. Suddenly they hear Alex's raspy voice " I don't have one its me" Lauren gets up and whispers to Tobin " talk to her tell her what you need to I'll be in the lobby if you need me" Lauren opens the door and let's Alex in as she leaves. "Tobs just please understand one day when you find someone you love" "I don't need to find anyone Alex don't you understand I love you I want you I know that's impossible I know you don't love me the same I know but I can't lose you lex I can't loose you I just can't" Alex just stood there trying to contemplate the words that just came out of Tobins mouth does she love me as a friend? Or more is that what those feelings meant that Alex just could not wrap her head around. Alex now noticing that Tobin was crying she went to approach Tobin but as she does Tobin gets up"I just can't do this right now can we talk later in our room?" "Sure are you....." Tobin cuts her off by leaving the room. Tobin remembers that Lauren said she would be in the lobby if Tobin needed her Tobin had no idea where to go so she just walked through the lobby deciding that she would tell Lauren she is going to the bar across the street Lauren went to say "we have the Brazil game tomorrow ..." But Tobin left before she could finish. Tobin gets to the bar and just orders one beer and starts to think about everything that happened and what she needed to say to Alex when she got back. Lauren went to Alex's room and knocked "hey Alex I don't know what happened but Tobin went to the bar across the street can you let me know when she gets back" "sure" Lauren was just hoping that Alex would go help Tobin and talk there problems out. Alex started pacing around the room thinking if she should get Tobin and what Tobin meant when she said she wanted her Alex always thought they had a special friendship but never thought about what it meant. Alex could not wait up for Tobin to come anymore she needed to talk and needed to get things figured out Alex gets to the bar and sees Tobin sitting there with a few empty glasses around her Alex goes up to her"Tobin lets go back to the room and talk ok? I'm all ears I'm ready for anything you need to say I'm here Tobin I'll never judge" "ok". It seemed like a long walk back to the hotel with the silence shared between them and Tobin just trying to fight her tears away, they get to the elevator and Tobin could not control her emotions she let her tears fall down her face Alex grabbed Tobin to try to help all Tobin could say is" I'm losing Lauren and now I'm losing you" Alex never thought about it that way "Tobin your not loosing me we have the Olympics next year and I will always love and support you" "you will never love me like I love you" just after Tobin says that the elevator doors opened and Tobin walked to the room Alex followed her in the room and asks what she meant."Lex I love you in a different way you love me I always have and I always will I wish that we could be something I know we can't I know you don't have the same feelings as me and mostly because you are well let's face it straight and with serv and I'm sorry if I ruined this friendship by saying that but fuck lex I love you and I can't imagine us playing on different teams" "Tobin I love you and I always will no matter what maybe not on the level you love me but we can work that out because a world without Tobin Heath is not a world worth living in."


End file.
